Magnetic field can be used to separate magnetic particles from a non-magnetic medium such as a suspension, which has a wide application in chemistry, biochemistry or medical sciences. Specifically, a rack-like arrangement is convenient for simultaneously processing a number of samples contained in respective sample tubes.
Various magnetic racks with magnets disposed therein have been developed. The magnets may be positioned in a row along a lengthwise direction of the magnetic rack to produce the magnetic field. When a sample tube is inserted into the magnetic rack and approaches the magnets, the magnetic field can affect the suspended magnetic particles that are dispersed within the suspension in the sample tube, attracting the particles using magnetic force. The particles will then be collected and concentrated along the sidewall of the sample tube. However, the conventional magnetic racks are not fit for insertion of sample tube strips.
Thus, there is a continued need to improve the magnetic rack design.